


You - A Mollcroft Christmas Story

by NoShabbyTigers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShabbyTigers/pseuds/NoShabbyTigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas and the joy of the holidays and the smell of cookies was in the air. Was a small miracle in the offing for Molly Hooper and Mycroft Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that fluff is fun and though it is spring, I could not resist a small holiday offering. This story is part one of a series that is unrepentantly sentimental and meant to capture the possible joy that might arise from a relationship between these two disparate characters. Parts one and two are written and I am toying with the plot for a third. They will best read in order and I hope to post the second story, "Us -A Mollcroft New Years" very soon.
> 
> These characters belong to the world of Sherlock and the great talents of Steven Moffat and Mark Gattis. As always, I am grateful for the opportunity to borrow them.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are welcome.

You – A Mollcroft Christmas Story

 _I never felt alone_  
I was happy on my own  
And who would ever know  
There was something missing

 _I guess, I didn't see the possibility_  
It was waiting all the time  
But it never crossed my mind  
Till you opened up my eyes  
Now, all I think about is

 _You in my life, in my dreams_  
In my heart, I know it's true  
That I belong with you

 _Because of you in my world_  
In my arms, I have everything and now  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Without you…

_Jim Brickman – Music and Lyrics_

 

Molly felt, well, wonderful. She had spent the day cleaning her flat and getting ready for the Christmas season that was right around the corner.  She had always loved the holidays; the lights, the food, the gaily colored presents and the streets of London filled with convivial people and holiday good will. She sang along with carols that were blaring from her wireless speaker as she packed the last of the cookies she had baked for the homeless shelter down the street.

She had outdone herself this year and had made at least 12 different kind of cookies in all flavors and colors and textures. They peeked at her through the clear cellophane wrapping decorated with holly and mistletoe and topped with festive colored ribbons.  She dearly lovely beautiful and cleverly wrapped packages and these were perfect.

She donned her coat, her holiday scarf and grabbed the tote full of cookies. She took one last look in the mirror.  Her eyes were sparkling and her color was high with excitement and pleasure. She looked good and felt good and was ready for a well-deserved night out. She would just have enough time to drop off the cookies to the shelter and meet her mates at the pub for a spiced wine and cookie exchange. She had made sure she wrapped a few extra packages in case some of her mates forgot or if they fell short.

Putting an extra measure of kibble in Toby’s bowl, she turned off the speaker and plugged in her ear buds so she could still listen while she walked.  She closed and locked her door and was down the stairs in a flash. There had been light snow the night before followed by a thaw and then a slight melt. The streets and sidewalks would be treacherous but she had been OK earlier so she didn’t even slow down as she flew through the outer door and hit the sidewalk.

She felt herself sliding and felt gravity’s inexorable pull as she slid across the sidewalk, purse and cookie tote still in her hands, swinging crazily around her. Oh crap, this was going to hurt. She prepared herself to fall when suddenly she slammed into something large, wool covered and male. Strong arms went around her and she found her face buried in the front of a dark grey cashmere topcoat and plaid scarf. Whoever it was smelled divine; masculine and sexy sandalwood with an undercurrent of spice. Wow, maybe she would get lucky tonight and he might think she was cute. She wrapped her arms around him as well thinking that maybe Christmas had come early for her this year.

They came to a stop, achieving a tenuous balance on the slick sidewalk. Molly smiled a wide smile and lifted her head to look into his face and thank him for saving her from a bad fall. Her eyes cleared the scarf and she found herself looking up into the face of…Oh my god, Mycroft Holmes. She squeaked in surprise, blushed furiously, let go of him and promptly went down on the sidewalk, purse, ear buds and cookies flying.  Jingle Bell Rock rang incongruously from her ear buds until she quickly silenced them.

“Miss Hooper, are you alright?” He extended a hand and helped her up. He held onto her until she could grab a light post. Picking his way carefully across the sidewalk, he retrieved her purse and her tote. “I just came by to give you some news of our absent friend. I was close by and so didn’t bother to call.” He looked at her and cocked his head quizzically “I reiterate, are you alright?”   

Panting and holding on to the lamp post, Molly started to laugh. “Yes, I’m fine. Just fine… Thank you for trying to help me. I… Oh dear…” She could not stop laughing and tears started running down her cheeks. “Sorry, sorry, so sorry…”

Mycroft looked at her as if she were mad. What did Sherlock see in this small, frenetic creature? “Miss Hooper, you were on your way out. Why don’t you join me in my car and I will give you a lift to your destination.  On the way, I will give you the update.” He approached the car and opened the back door.

Molly, finally under control, nodded and allowed him to hand her in, cookies and purse safely deposited on the seat beside her. “Thank you” she managed to get out before once more dissolving into helpless laughter.

Mycroft got into the other side of the car. He looked cautiously at Molly and drew a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.  She nodded in thanks and wiped her tears. “Sorry, so sorry… I am on my way to the homeless shelter to drop off some cookies and then going on to a pub to meet my mates. The shelter is three blocks down on the right.  I had no idea it was so slippery.”

Mycroft issued instructions to his driver and the big car carefully slid into traffic. He looked out the window as he conveyed the message. “Our absent friend sends holiday greetings from an unknown location in eastern Europe. He especially named you in his message and wished you a merry Christmas and Happy New Year.”

Molly, once more in complete control of herself looked at him with narrowed eyes. “That doesn’t sound like him at all.  Mycroft Holmes, are you fibbing to me to make me feel better?”

Mycroft looked at her and looked uncomfortable. “Not fibbing, just exaggerating a bit. He did mention you but skipped the holiday greeting. His exact words were _stop being stupid and stop worrying about me. It’s Christmas, go see John and Mrs. Hudson_.”

Molly looked at Mycroft with some compassion. It had been very nice of him to try and make her feel better even though she knew it wasn’t true. “It’s all right, Mycroft, I did not expect a fond message. I am just glad he is still alive out there somewhere. I miss the bloody git even if he drove me crazy. Thank you for being so kind to me. The homeless shelter is right up ahead.” She touched his overcoat sleeve and smiled across the back seat at him.

Mycroft had been very surprised when he pulled up to Miss Hooper’s flat when an obviously joyous young woman had bounded out of her flat and straight into his arms.  The smile she had given him had been dazzling and she had been soft and warm and smelled like freshly baked cookies and spice. She looked like the spirit of Christmas past in her bright vintage coat and colorful scarf. He couldn’t help but smile at her as they pulled up to their destination.

“Allow me to help you make your delivery, Miss Hooper.” He stepped out of the car, opened her door and offered his arm. She gave him another of those dazzling smiles before she handed him the large tote and took it. He held onto her securely as they made their way to the door. Entering, Mycroft was greeted by soft Christmas music floating down the run down corridor.  He looked around curiously. Molly led him quickly down the hall to the entry of a cafeteria style kitchen.

A shaggy head poked out and a short, dark man poked his head around the corner and brayed a greeting “Molly luv, what do we have here?”  She quickly set twelve large wrapped bundles of cookies on the counter.

“Hi Justin, this is my friend Mycroft who saved me the trip down here on my own. Just as well as these cookies would be nothing but crumbs if not for him. These are just the first round. I will be back around tomorrow with another dozen. How are plans for Christmas dinner?”

“We’re a bit short but I am sure that the lord will provide. Thank you for the cookies luv. They are always appreciated. Must dash, dinner is almost ready to serve. Happy holidays to the both of you” The small man gave them both a broad smile, gave Molly a quick hug and shook Mycroft’s hand before disappearing through some swinging doors.

“Justin is a real darling and he has volunteered here for over ten years. It is people like him who make the holiday a bit less grim for the homeless. There is never enough money and he is always struggling to make ends meet.  Saints still walk among us, Mycroft, even if we aren’t very open to seeing them anymore.” She smiled up at him. “Thanks for helping.”

They left the shelter and a light snow started to fall. Molly looked up into the swirling white, closed her eyes and let the soft flakes melt on her upturned face.  “Don’t you just love Christmas?”

He looked at her, illuminated in the glow of the streetlights. She was so alive that he could almost see her skin shimmer with vitality. How long had it been that he had felt something that strongly? He had a dim memory of such joy from childhood but he could not remember the last time he had felt that way.

Mycroft took the tote and once again took Molly’s arm and got her to the car without incident.  Her generosity was ingenuous and charming and she obviously cared deeply. He looked at her thoughtfully. Perhaps there was more to Molly Hooper than he had thought.

They talked a bit of this and that and very soon they were at the entry to the pub. Molly looked at him shyly. “Thank you, Mycroft, for giving me a ride and saving me from my own enthusiasm and impetuous approach to icy sidewalks.”

Reaching into her tote, she pulled out a cello wrapped packages of cookies. It glittered in the colored lights and reflected prisms of light onto her face. Before he could react, she scooted across the back seat, kissed him quickly on the cheek and handed him the cookies. She blushed and looked up at him through her lashes, “Merry Christmas, Mycroft. Have a lovely holiday.”

She opened her door, leaned down to share a final smile and went into the pub. Mycroft sat stock still, bright package of cookies on his lap and though that maybe Christmas might be tolerable this year after all. He signaled to his driver to drive on and the sleek black car vanished into the night,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly had a wonderful time at the pub, her cookies were and hit and she and her mates drank, danced and sang karaoke until midnight. She caught a cab home as the streets were still slippery though the snow had stopped. Unlocking the street door to her flat, she stopped briefly to look back at the empty street, coated with snow and glistening in the lamplight. Funny that she had thought Mycroft Holmes might be her mystery date for the holidays. Of all the men in the world he was certainly the least likely to fulfill such a roll. He certainly smelled good though, go figure.

Toby mewed pitifully at her and wound around her feet as she entered the flat, hung up her coat and scarf. “Oh stop, you are so spoiled and I gave you extra kibble before I left. If you don’t watch out, you will be a very fat cat.” Toby just cocked his head at her and mewed again. “All right, you little beggar, just one small treat and then I am off to bed.”

Molly looked at the mistletoe she had hung in her kitchen doorway. Not getting my money’s worth out of you this year she thought as she switched of off the lights and headed for the loo.

As she washed up and got ready, Molly found her thoughts straying back to Mycroft. She idly wondered if he had plans for the holidays. He seemed lonely to her but she had never given it much thought before. She was glad that she had given him some cookies even though she may have pushed things a bit when she kissed his cheek. He was attractive in a posh and stuffy way. She wondered what he was like under all those layers of clothes and found herself chuckling. The only chance she would have to find out was if they brought him into the morgue and that was too horrible to even think about. If she had given him at least a small reason to feel less alone, she was happy. 

Mycroft Holmes put securely in his place; she crawled into her bed and thought about the next week, cookies and plans for the New Year. Toby hopped up on the bed and gently stroking his soft fur and listening to him purr, Molly fell asleep with a contented smile on her lips. Christmas was coming.

*****

Across town, Mycroft Holmes could not fall asleep. He lay in his wide bed and listened to the silence of the night and thought about Molly Hooper. He had never seen her outside of the morgue where she was either in full on professional mode, focused and pale, or nervous and stammering because of his irritating and overly attractive younger brother. He had never thought of her at all, in fact, until after the fall when Sherlock had asked him to look after his friends and share limited news with Miss Hooper. Mycroft had agreed and since Sherlock was such a poor communicator he had only contacted her once before in the morgue where she took his news in with quiet attention, thanked him and got back to her work.

However, tonight he could not get her out of his mind. When she had slammed into him on the street, he had instinctively grabbed her to try to prevent a fall. Her face as she had looked up into his had been luminous with happiness until she recognized him when she dissolved into hopeless laughter. He should have been offended but her laughter had been so infectious that he found himself chuckling as well. He was sure she had been thinking about a knight in shining armor and had found him instead. If she had been disappointed, she hid it well but her laughter was telling.

Feeling generous, he had offered her a ride and was again surprised by their first destination. It had appeared that she knew the homeless shelter staff well and had been involved in some way for years. What a dreary place. They had tried to cheer it up a bit for the holidays but it was what it was. That Justin fellow seemed capable but overwhelmed and was certainly appreciative of Molly’s cookies.

Speaking of Molly’s cookies, he couldn’t resist opening the cello wrap and helping himself as soon as he got home. They were divine; perfectly baked, with a wide variety of delicious flavors and textures. He had only eaten three before his good sense kicked in and he stopped. If he had a culinary weakness it was sweets and it took all of his self-control to leave the rest in his office for another day. Since there were probably two dozen cookies, he would be able to indulge for quite some time if he didn’t get carried away.

He thought of her face in the darkness in the back seat of his car, the brief contact of her lips on his cheek and her spontaneous gift of the cookies. He would have to reciprocate. It was Christmas after all. He smiled to himself, turned over and mulled over a plan to make Miss Hooper’s Christmas a little brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day had been mad at the morgue and Molly had just finished scrubbing up and had started on the most recent pile of paperwork.  Sometimes she wished her job was more like CSI but that was crap science and paperwork was an important part of the job. She sighed to herself and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Nothing to do but to get after it.

There was a brief knock on her door and her friend Melanie entered with a beautiful holiday flower arrangement in reds and whites in a cut crystal vase and a gorgeous holiday door swag made with fragrant evergreens and bright holly.

“Looks like someone has been thinking of you.” Melanie smirked and looked at the florist label on the card “Holy cow, this came from one of the florists to the royal family - very exclusive and beyond expensive. Who the heck did you meet in that pub last night and does he have a brother?”

Molly blushed. “I met no one at the pub and went home happily alone, thank you very much.  I have no idea…” Her voice trailed off. Mycroft, these must be from Mycroft. “Oh, I know who sent them and he is just an acquaintance. He is probably thanking me for the cookies.”

Melanie shook her head, raised her eyebrows and turned to leave. “Those must have been some cookies. Does he have a brother?” Molly shook her head in the negative.  He did have a brother but he was a wee bit dead at the moment and definitely not Melanie’s type.

Molly smiled to herself and opened the card.  It was on heavy cream stock with the florist address and royal warrant in the lower corner. There was a short message in an old fashioned cursive definitely written by a fountain pen.

_Dear Miss Hooper._

_It was amusing running into you last night. Thank you for the cookies. May you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year._

_MH_

Molly smiled and leaned forward to smell the extravagant blend of roses and lilies. They smelled both sweet and spicy, her favorite combination. How thoughtful of Mycroft to send her flowers. The swag would look perfect on her flat door but she would be damned if she would hang it on the outside for her unappreciative neighbors. She would hang it on the inside where she could smell the glorious evergreen scent. What a nice surprise, she would have to send him a note in return.

Picking up her phone she looked at his seldom used number. He had given it to her just after Sherlock left, telling her he could be contacted at this number day or night in case she detected something relating to the Moriarty network.  Up until this time, she had no reason to contact him and so the number had sat, unused and mostly forgotten on her mobile. He did not seem much like a texting person but since she had no address to send a written thank you card, a text would have to do.

She sat down at her desk, smelled the flowers again and started to tap a message into her mobile.

_Dear Mycroft,_

_I know you are not fond of texting but I did not want to call and interrupt you if you are in a meeting. I also do not have an address or I would have written you a real thank you card._

_Yes, amusing is the very word for our encounter last night. Sorry, I am such an idiot sometimes._

_Thank you for the lovely flowers and holiday swag. They are both beautiful and are much appreciated. What a fine Christmas present. I am happy you loved the cookies. I love to bake and share_

Molly paused, should she or shouldn’t she? Oh, what the hell, he would probably say no anyway.

_I am sure you are busy but my mum went on a cruise in the Med this year and I am on my own for Christmas. Would you like to come to dinner? You almost certainly have plans but I thought I’d ask anyway. I have to volunteer at the shelter in the morning but am otherwise free. Friends have invited me but I have not yet responded._

_Let me know about dinner and thank you again. Sorry for the length of this text. I am obviously more of a letter writer and have trouble abbreviating. LOL…_

_MH_

Molly looked at the text one last time before she sent it. Once sent it could not be unsent. Was she sure she wanted to spend Christmas with Mycroft Holmes? Oh well, he would probably be shocked and send her a cool no thank you. Shrugging her shoulders, she made up her mind and hit the send button.

 

******

Mycroft felt his phone vibrate and subtly glanced at it. A text from Molly Hooper? His eyebrows rose and the corners of his mouth went down in a question. A text so it shouldn’t be an emergency. He would check it during the break which couldn’t come soon enough for him.  Why did parliament members have to drone on incessantly? They were in love with their own voices and had nothing else better to do. Mycroft pocketed his mobile and once more tuned in to the meeting. He would look at the text later.

Much later on his way home after a long, dull and politically charged afternoon, Mycroft remembered the text. He looked at his phone and started reading. Several emotions chased across his face as he read; pleasure that she had liked his gift and surprise at the dinner invitation. He sank back into the leather of the backseat and pondered. Should he or shouldn’t he? No rush, it would wait until he got home and had dinner, a scotch and a few more cookies.

Later, after that scotch and three more cookies, Mycroft had made a decision. His parents were also on a cruise but in the Caribbean. He had seen them off at the dock and mummy had been quite emotional about him being alone for Christmas. Mycroft had assured her that it would be fine all the while secretly relieved that they were going. Christmas at home could be a trial but Christmas at home without Sherlock would be even more so.  They would have a wonderful time being tourists and bring him home an appalling shirt that he would never wear. They weren’t bad parents overall, he just had very little to say to them.

He picked up his phone and as much as he hated texting, he would text Miss Hooper back. Wouldn’t she be surprised when he accepted? He chuckled to himself and started to tap at his mobile. She asked for it…

_Dear Miss Hooper,_

_You are correct, I find texting rather puerile but upon reflection, I have supplied you with limited methods to contact me._

_I am glad you enjoyed my modest gifts. They were the least I could provide after eating some of your wonderful cookies. I am constantly plagued with the temptation to eat sweets and I am rationing your cookies to last through New Years at which point I will diet. They are indeed very good._

_I have thought long and hard about your invitation and I accept. My parents are out of town for the holiday as well. Please text me a time, give me an idea as to the menu and I shall bring the appropriate wine._

_It was very kind of you to think of me. I will try not to be too tedious a guest._

_What does LOL mean?_

_MH_

He hesitated before hitting send. Did he really want to have dinner with Miss Hooper and potentially complicate his life? Why was he even thinking about having dinner with her, especially a dinner as fraught as Christmas dinner could be?  He then remembered her brilliant smile, her ingenuous spirit and her naïve enthusiasm over the season. Why shouldn’t he spend an evening with this small bundle of holiday cheer? Perhaps it would do him some good. Shaking his head at his temporary insanity, he hit the send button.

*****

Molly was up to her elbows in cookie dough when her mobile chimed. She had been baking all day and was close to mixing up the final batch.  She had filled almost every horizontal surface of her flat with shiny cookie bags and she was getting heartily sick of it. It was fun but she would be happy when this one last batch was baked and she could assemble her final twelve bags. She would have to bring them down to the shelter in shifts at this rate.

She put the last of the cookies in her oven, washed her hands and checked her mobile. Her eyebrows flew up, her face paled slightly and she had to sit down. Oh hell, he had accepted her dinner invitation. She was in for it now but she had indeed asked for it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was almost Christmas and Molly was on her way to deliver the last batch of cookies to the homeless shelter.  She also had some of her old Christmas CD’s to donate to the cause. She had seen Justin just last week on one of her multiple cookie runs and he had been overwhelmed and distracted as usual. Somehow things never got much better at the shelter and funds were always short even for the necessities. She knew her cookies were a small contribution but at least they were festive and might lighten the hearts of their recipients.

The door jingled merrily as she pushed it open with her hip. That bell is new, she thought. She walked in and was surprised. A fine Christmas tree graced the hall outside of the cafeteria and someone had put up more decorations. Christmas music was playing as he walked down the hall to find Justin.  She peeked into his office but he wasn’t there.  She took out the cookies and placed them on the counter and just as she did, she heard a heavy rumble of a rolling cart in the hallway. She looked around the corner and saw Justin directing a deliveryman with a heavily laden cart towards the kitchen and walk-in freezer. Justin smiled and waved and signaled her he would be with her in moment. Both men and the cart disappeared around the corner and it was a good ten minutes before Justin came back to his office. He looked tired as usual but was beaming.

“Well, Miss Molly, I have a lot to thank you for this Christmas.” He grabbed her and pulled her into a big hug and spun her around. Breathless she looked at him with puzzlement written all over her face.

“What? All I did was bring cookies just like every year. What’s going on?”

Justin looked at her in surprise. “You don’t know? Oh my goodness, sit down and I will tell you a story.”

Molly sat and Justin scurried to get them both a cup of tea. “I was here by myself earlier this week going over the books and trying to figure out how to stretch our year end budget to fully fund Christmas dinner when I heard someone at the front door. I got up to check and there was a delivery van unloading the tree that is in the hallway. I asked the men who had sent it but they didn’t know. They said some chap had come in, bought the tree, decorations and lights and asked them to deliver it. He paid in cash so they had no idea who he was.” Justin paused and took another sip of tea. “They set up the tree and were just about to leave when one of them came up to me. He said he had almost forgotten but there was an envelope for me. He handed me a plain envelope addressed to me at the shelter and left.”

“Just then the phone rang so I set the envelope down on my desk and went to answer. I got distracted after that while getting the evening meal set up and did not get back to my office until mid-evening. I saw the envelope and sat down and opened it. There was a single sheet of paper inside and a substantial bank draft made out to the shelter.” He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his desk and handed it to her.

She studied the writing on the heavy paper and read it aloud. “Given in the name of Miss Molly Hooper. Merry Christmas.” The handwriting was elegant and flowing and written by a fountain pen. “Wow, oh wow” she said turning a bright shade of red.

“You can’t know what this donation means, Molly. For once we won’t have to worry about our next year’s budget and we can fund a real Christmas dinner for all of our people. If handled carefully these funds will augment our regular budget for two full years. I don’t know who you talked to about our plight but I want you to know this is the best Christmas gift I and our people have ever received.” His eyes misted over and a single tear fell wetting the envelope still in his hand. “I feel well and truly blessed.”

Molly’s eyes misted over as well as she once more glanced at the now familiar handwriting on the single sheet of heavy cream paper.  A deep gratitude swelled in her chest as her own tears began to fall. Well, well, Mycroft Holmes was an old softie after all. So much for bah humbug and mistletoe through the heart.

 

******

Later that night as she wrapped a few small Christmas presents for her friends she paused to send Mycroft a short text.

_Dear Mycroft,_

_LOL means “laugh out loud’ in juvenile text speak._

_However, I am not laughing right now. What you did for the shelter was amazing and I shall never think of you as the “ice man” again. You can’t know how much of difference your donation means to Justin and his people. Thank you from the depths of my heart._

_I will text you the menu and time for Christmas dinner in a day or two. Looking forward to seeing you._

_PS: Your chilly reputation is still safe with me._

_xxxx_

_MH_

 

******

Mycroft was just sitting down with his book and a scotch when his mobile chimed. He keyed his phone and smiled as he read the text from Molly. He knew she would be pleased by his anonymous donation to the shelter and it had the added benefit of making him feel like he was making a small difference in something greater than himself this holiday season.  He quickly texted her back.

_It was my pleasure. I am also looking forward to dinner. What does xxxx mean since you are so keen on giving me texting lessons?_

Across town, Molly heard her phone chime. She picked it up and answered briefly, her face flaring red.

_Were you ever a kid?  It means kisses… Will text you dinner details soon. Until then._

_MH_

Mycroft heard his phone chime and read the message. His eyebrows went up in surprise and he felt decidedly odd. Kisses? She couldn’t possibly mean….Could she?

Across town from each other but very much in each other’s thoughts, they both put their mobiles down quite done with texting for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Molly raced home after her busy morning prepping meals at the shelter. She left Justin and his crew to finish prep knowing that they were in good shape for serving later that afternoon.

She had texted the menu to Mycroft yesterday and it looked good. She was roasting a small standing rib to be served with a spinach salad, twice baked mashed with cheese and her mum’s dinner roll recipe. She had also pulled out all the stops and made a five layer dark chocolate torte with a whiskey caramel cream filling and frosting. The cake was sinful and the layers were drizzled with whiskey before assembly. It was topped off with dark and milk chocolate curls and was now residing resplendent in her old refrigerator. She would have to easy on the wine as the cake alone would be enough to make her tipsy.

Mycroft had texted her back briefly but she had not heard from him again. She hoped she hadn’t embarrassed him by her lame texting humor. What had she been thinking? xxxx? Oh Molly, you are such a child sometimes.

Everything was ready and for once she had timed everything to perfection. Mycroft would arrive soon, they would visit for an hour and she would serve dinner. After they ate, she would make some decaf coffee to compliment the rich cake. After that, she would give him his small Christmas prize. Perfectly planned with no grey meat, no underdone potatoes and no lumpy gravy on the menu.  Then out the door for Mr. Mycroft and off to bed for Miss Molly.

Why was she so nervous, it was only Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes? Good Christ, what had she been thinking? She had taken care with her hair and makeup and had even put on a dress.  It was a soft holiday green, conservative in cut that complimented her skin tone and hair. She skipped any outrageous holiday jewelry and instead opted for her one strand of good pearls and drop earrings. She looked good and was puzzling over why she had put so much effort out for what was probably a one time event. Too late now, she would just have to brave her way through the evening without dropping the roast or spilling her wine.

She had just lit the last of the candles, put on some soft instrumental holiday music and plugged in her little tree when her bell rang. Smoothing her hair and dress, she answered the door.

Mycroft stood in the doorway with several bags in his arms. He was looking a little nervous too which made Molly feel a bit better about her jitters. She greeted him with a smile and took the bags into the kitchen. Turning, she took his coat and scarf and hung it up next to hers on the hooks next to the door. He stood stiffly next to her as if not knowing what to do. Here was a man who rubbed shoulders with Queens and world leaders and he was nervous about having dinner with her?

“Welcome to my humble abode, good sir. How about you crack open some of that wine and we toast the Christmas season? Dinner should be ready in about an hour. Until then, let’s visit and get to know each other a bit better.”

Mycroft was dressed in a slightly less formal variation on his daily uniform. He had even left off the tie which must have been difficult for him. His collar was open and she could see the pulse in the hollow of his throat and just a hint of chest hair. She felt a quick flash of desire, once more wondering how he looked without all those layers and blushed to the roots of her hair. Down girl, she thought, you are thinking about playing with fire.

Mycroft was surprised that Molly had put so much effort into his visit. She looked lovely in her green dress and the soft lighting and candles made her small flat very cozy indeed.

“Excellent idea, Miss Hooper. I have a light white to start and a slightly heavier red to have with dinner. I have also brought a bottle of my favorite liqueur if we are so inclined after dinner.” Producing a cork screw, he opened the first bottle with a flourish. Looking up, he cocked his head. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed?”

Molly took a deep breath and let it out. “Listen Mycroft, I am being silly but I am little nervous. I have everything handled but am still trying to wrap my mind around you being here for Christmas dinner. I invited you, I know, and I am glad you are here but I am feeling a bit flustered at the moment. I think that glass of wine should calm me right down”  

“I am a bit on edge as well so let’s agree to move slowly, drink a reasonable amount of wine and enjoy ourselves in spite of our nerves.”

“Oh, I am so glad it’s not just me. I am feeling a bit crazy.” Molly laughed as she pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard.  Mycroft poured them both a glass. “I think you will like this wine. If you are comfortable with how things are going in the kitchen, let’s sit and chat for a while, shall we?”

And so it came to be that she and Mycroft Holmes drank some delightful white wine and had a real conversation on her tatty old couch. They talked about Christmases past, their families and their jobs. Mycroft was quickly introduced to Toby when he leapt up into his lap. Mycroft stiffened, Molly laughed and Toby proceeded to rub on Mycroft with enthusiastic approval. Molly was surprised as Toby was generally wary of strangers, especially men. Mycroft stroked the cat briefly until Toby had had enough and abandoned them for his food bowl. They asked questions and laughed and by the time the timer rang in the kitchen, the tension was gone and both were far more relaxed.

“All right, now comes the fun part. How about you open the red and get the water on the table. I will plate the dinner and you will help me get it to the table. I will keep everything on low and if we want anything else, we can just pull it out of the oven and serve ourselves, sound good?” She pulled the roast from the oven and wrapped it quickly in foil. “This has to rest for seven minutes and then I will cut it and get everything rolling.”

Mycroft sniffed the air appreciatively. “It smells delicious and if your cooking is anything like your baking, I’m sure it will be divine.”

“I do dearly love to cook. However, don’t get too carried away on the main course, I made a killer chocolate torte for dessert and you won’t want to miss it. It is heavenly, deadly and one of my favorite things ever.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and smiled. “Oh dear, you are indulging one of my greatest weaknesses. I do dearly love sweets.”

After a bit of craziness in the kitchen, dinner was served, consumed, appreciated and soon were back on the couch drinking tiny glasses of a sweet and spicy liqueur. They had put away a reasonable amount of alcohol but it had been just enough to loosen their tongues and let them relax. Molly’s eyes were sparkling and her color was high. She was actually having fun with Mycroft Holmes, go figure.

Mycroft’s eyes strayed to one of her bookshelves. “Is that a Scrabble board? Care to have a quick game before dessert?  I will pour you another glass of wine.”

Molly’s eyes narrowed and she grinned wickedly. “Are you sure? I am the uncontested Scrabble champ among my mates. Are you sure you are up to it?”

Mycroft shot her a look that exuded good natured evil. “Well, we shall see who will trounce whom. I have a wicked Scrabble reputation myself. What do I get if I win?” He poured more red as she set up the board on the coffee table.

“Well, what do you want if you win?” Molly’s first guess would have been cookies when Mycroft grinned at her and said “xxxx”, very deliberately, enunciating each consonant clearly.

Molly giggled. “Really, Mr. Holmes how forward of you considering you didn’t even know what that meant four days ago.” She was amused but also taken back by his boldness. Did he really want her to kiss him? Was this the real Mycroft Holmes or was the wine talking?

They started playing and Molly, much to Mycroft’s chagrin, decimated him in less than an hour. She cheered and snorted and laughed whenever she scored more points. She went out in a blaze of glory with the word “naiad’ using up every single one of her tiles. He sat up straight, stretched his neck and looked down his nose at her. “I thought you were a pathologist not an English major with a minor in Greek mythology. I admit defeat though not gracefully.”

Molly laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. “Don’t pout, Mr. Holmes. You can always ask for a re-match. There is a piece of lovely chocolate torte with your name on it in the kitchen. Why don’t you put the board away and I will put on some decaf coffee and slice the cake. It will just be a minute.” Molly rose and went into the kitchen.

Mycroft gathered the tiles and neatly put everything back in the box. He replaced it on the shelf and paused to study the photos and books and magazines that lined them. There were photos of Molly with what he assumed were friend from Uni, a picture of her as a child with man that was probably her father and a funny shot of she and Sherlock in the morgue. John Watson must have taken it and it showed Molly staring at Sherlock with an aggravated look on her face and Sherlock ignoring her. He picked it up and studied it. His brother was stupid indeed.

Molly walked back in with a tray containing slices of cake and two coffee cups and set it down on the coffee table. She walked up to Mycroft and took the photo from his hand and studied it sadly. “Why is he always such a git?” She put the photo back on the shelf and walked back to the couch. The mood had changed and she felt she needed to clear the air.

She sat and sipped her coffee, her brown eyes serious in her small face. “Look, I know you think that I am in love with Sherlock. Or infatuated with Sherlock or whatever else you may have perceived just through your few brief observations of us together. I might have been once but I am not any more. I love him dearly and worry about him constantly but only because he is my friend. I miss him and wish he were home but not for the reasons you might think.” He sat on the couch beside her and she looked up into his face. “Do you believe me?” She asked softly.

He draped his long arm over her small shoulders and leaning back into the couch, he took her with him.  “Yes, I believe you.  I miss him and worry about him too. As irritating as he is, he is my only brother and I would do anything to protect and help him.” He squeezed her shoulders, placed a light kiss on the side of her head and sat up. “Enough of Sherlock, its Christmas and we have cake.”

He picked up his plate and took a bite and his eyes closed in pleasure. “Pure bliss, heavenly bliss, transporting bliss…this is the best chocolate torte I have ever eaten and I have eaten chocolate torte all over the civilized world. Masterfully done, Miss Hooper, another talent to add to your already considerable list.” He took the last bite with a flourish and set the plate down. “Alas, tis gone.”

Molly smiled brightly, her good humor restored. “I am glad you like it because I made two and you are taking the second home with you as a last minute Christmas gift from me. I had fun tonight and I hope you did too. I’m glad now that I invited you to dinner and although we are not at all alike, I hope we can be friends. I have discovered that I quite like you, Mycroft Holmes, and hope we can spend more time together.” Her face softened and she looked at him with all the love of the season showing transparently in her face.

“Yes, I think that will be possible, especially if you keep me supplied with such glorious baked goods.” Mycroft rose and stretched. “It is almost 2:00 am and well past time that I went home. I had a wonderful time and we should do this more often. Next time, I will take you to dinner. Your cooking is divine but you deserve a night out.” He keyed his cell phone to summon his car.

“I would like that, now it’s time I get you your gift and send you on your way.” Molly turned and went into the kitchen. Just as she was getting the festively wrapped torte out the refrigerator, both she and Mycroft’s mobiles chimed simultaneously. They both looked up, surprised at receiving a text so late.

_Merry Christmas, brother-mine._

_Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper._

Sherlock….Mycroft could not resist and sent off a swift response and copied Molly. Thank goodness for a secure connection.

_You never told me that Miss Hooper could cook. Sorry you missed the Christmas cake._

Molly did him one better. Holding the cake in one hand and gesturing Mycroft to join her under the mistletoe, she gestured to his mobile. He understood immediately and extended his arm, put his other arm around Molly and took a photo. Molly quickly looked at it in approval, tapped in a message and Mycroft sent it off to Sherlock copying Molly.

_Merry Christmas you great git. We miss and love you. Come home soon. Xxxx…._

There was a brief pause and their mobiles both chimed again.

_I think I may be ill. The same to the both of you except for the xxxx…._

Mycroft and Molly laughed merrily and looked at each other.  Mycroft’s face became serious and Molly looked at him quizzically.  He raised one eyebrow and looked up. She followed his gazed and there was her poor under-utilized mistletoe.

“xxxx, Mr Holmes?” She queried softly.

“xxxx, Miss Hooper.” He responded in kind and gently bent his head and kissed her. She still had the cake in her hands but rose up on her toes and kissed him back. His lips were soft and he smelled divine. What a wonderful Christmas this had turned out to be.

Mycroft stepped back and gave her a happy grin. “Next week is New Years, Miss Hooper. Would you give me the very great pleasure of sharing it with you? I will make all of the arrangements and will come and fetch you in my car.”

She set the cake down on the side table by the door. “I would love to spend New Year’s with you, Mr. Holmes” She twinkled at him looking quite mischievous. “Text me.” Molly helped him on with his coat and scarf and then stood quite close with her hands settling lightly on his chest. “Merry Christmas, Mycroft. Thank you for making this night so special for me.”

She looked up into his face, her eyes luminous in dim light. She then rose up on her toes and this time she kissed him. Without the cake in the way, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply until both of them had trouble breathing. Molly stepped back this time and handed him the festively wrapped torte. “Good night, Mycroft. See you next week.”

Mycroft smiled at her, turned and went down the stairs. She went to the window and watched the black car disappear into the night. It had begun to snow again. Smiling radiantly she blew out the candles, turned off the music and put the food away.  She was really looking forward to next week.

She snuggled down into her bed and watched the twinkling Christmas lights on her tree. She was tired but excited. Mycroft Holmes…who would have ever thought? What an excellent and unexpected Christmas surprise. She smiled to herself. Weren’t those the best kind? A purring Toby hopped up to join her and as they both drifted off to sleep soon there was no sound except for soft breathing and the hiss of fresh Christmas snow on the bedroom window.

 _…I never thought that love would be_  
Such a curiosity  
What attracted you to me  
Was so unexpected

 _But it was waiting all the time_  
And it never crossed my mind  
'Til you opened up my eyes  
Now, all I think about is

 _You in my life, in my dreams_  
In my heart, I know it's true  
That I belong with you

 _Because of you in my world_  
In my arms, I have everything and now  
I can't imagine what I'd do  
Without you

_Jim Brickman – Music and Lyrics_


End file.
